gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick McReary
Irish- American |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Kate McReary (Sister) Derrick McReary (Brother) Francis McReary (Brother) Gerald McReary (Brother) |affiliations = McReary crime family Pegorino Family (Associtate/Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Elizabeta Torres (Formerly) Gordon Sargent (Formerly) Michael Keane (Formerly) Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) |vehicles = Irish Oracle Presidente White Schafter Red Comet Green Vincent |businesses = Robbery Drug Dealing |voice = Ryan Johnston |height = }} Patrick "Packie" McReary (Irish: Pádraig Mac Ruairí) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV, made a cameo in The Lost and Damned, a supporting character in The Ballad of Gay Tony and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, ''appearing in the random event '''Getaway Driver' and based on its outcome, can become an optional heist accomplice. Packie is a member of the McReary crime family and the youngest brother of the McReary clan itself. Biography Early Life Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father. His siblings consisted of brothers Derrick, Francis and Gerald, with Kate being born two years later. Born and raised in Dukes, he had never been outside Liberty City - except for Alderney State - until after the events of GTA IV. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their Mob's fall from influence. He says of his father, "I used to think I loved him, but then I realized I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father used to molest him and Gerald. He developed a drug habit at 14 and claims he was constantly staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. Packie became involved in crime at an early age, having chosen Gerry as a role model and began spotting for his brother's scores when he was in middle school. His first conviction came in 1997 when he was arrested for stealing a car when he was 18. The following year he secured his first felony conviction when he was arrested for grand larceny but was (presumably) acquitted and was arrested again in 2000 for highjacking. Packie's last known arrest came in 2005 when he was caught with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. At some point his father apparently committed suicide, and Gerry became head of the McReary family although Packie admits that he initially suspected Gerry of killing him. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' By the time of Grand Theft Auto IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael Keane and Gordon Sargent, and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs (first robbing the Algonquin Triads and then the Ancelotti Family), and eventually the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin during a heist. Packie purchases a red Comet with his share of the take. After the bank job, Packie continued working with and befriending Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral of the same brother cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan. Though he was confident she wouldn't "put-out" - as he regularly states - his bypassing of his protective instinct showed that he held a distinct level of trust in Niko. In the credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Packie is seen exiting a taxi cab and entering the airport with a duffel bag, presumably filled with money. In the following scenes, a plane is seen leaving the runway headed for an unknown destination. By 2013 he had settled in Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto V .]] Packie appears again in Grand Theft Auto V, popping up rather early in the game as he robs a drug store in Strawberry with an un-named accomplice. Once the player finds him, he requests that they find a getaway car and help them escape. The player may do so, or assist the store owner and kill Packie and his accomplice. If they commit to the former, he will thank the player and become available as a gunman in further heists. Packie has some of the highest possible skills for a gunman available, but takes 12% percent of the cut. Interestingly, Packie mentions his biggest robbery during The Paleto Score, if he was chosen for the job. On the way to the bank, the gang will talk about their first robberies. Packie mentions that one of the gunmen were killed by one of the hostages, and goes into detail regarding how they escaped. He will also mention his brother, Derrick, who was also a gunman in the Liberty City robbery, and say that he is dead. Lastly, he mentions Niko Bellic, the fourth gunman. Packie says that he had lost contact with Niko after leaving Liberty City, and that he doesn't even know what became of him, presuming him dead. Packie can be selected in all the heists of the game. In The Jewel Store Job, smart or loud approach, he manages to get all the jewels in the glass cabinets, helping the crew reach the maximum possible score of the job. In the loud approach, he also stops the manager of the jewelry store before she screams for help. In The Paleto Score, Packie survives the heist and provides a good help against the cops. Michael even compliments Packie's help by saying that he is glad they choose him for the score. In The Bureau Raid, he survives the explosion during the escape in the covert approach and in the roof approach, he does a good job with no consequences. In The Big Score, subtle approach, if placed as one of the gunmen, he does not drop any gold bars while he is loading them into the Gauntlets, preventing the crew from losing any of the final score. In the obvious approach, if he is selected as either the first or second gunman, there are no consequences to the heist. Previous experience in past heists won't change Packie's performance in any of the scores; he does a good job in all of then even if he is selected for the first time. Personality On the surface, Packie portrays himself as strong and without feeling. But when drunk or otherwise confiding in Niko, he is shown time and time again to be suppressing deeply painful emotions. For example, he will lament that "the world is ugly and unkind", question what being a man is all about, and contemplates suicide. He has an addictive personality, as shown by his habitual use of cocaine and prostitutes. He doesn't seem to seriously consider immediately and directly killing himself, but does glamorize the idea that he will die young of drug overdose. Compared to Niko, Packie is equally capable of violence and criminal activity whilst appearing to show little or no remorse. He does, however, still hold certain moral standards; if the player kills too many hostages during the mission Three Leaf Clover, the mission will fail and Packie will say that he doesn't take "bloody money". Packie's cocaine addiction has caused him numerous problems. He claims that he can't look for women without cocaine in his system and when he's with women, he spends his time in the bathroom snorting rails of coke, which lowers his sex drive (he calls this a "catch 22"). Kate claims that Packie has uncontrollable behavior when he's with her in public and will attack anyone who he thinks is looking at her "wrong". Appearance Grand Theft Auto IV and its Episodes Packie is slightly shorter and more slender than Niko. He also has a long scar under his left eye, a possible result of drunken fights. His nose appears to be slightly crooked, implying that it may have been broken. Patrick wears a white long sleeved undershirt, green polo shirt, blue jeans and sneakers that look very similar to the ones in Russian Shop. He has green eyes that have a grayish tint and hair is shaved in a buzzcut. His skin has several red spots and dents, probably caused by cocaine. Grand Theft Auto V Packie is seen again, but looks a bit different than in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is seen with considerably more scars, light stubble, and looks considerably older. The mole on the top right corner of his lip is more visible and he has developed wrinkles around his eyes. His eyes appear as a lighter auburn and are less distressed and bloodshot. His outfits are determined by his appearance in Heists. His nostrils are also more enlarged than his previous appearance. Friendship At some point after completion of the mission Three Leaf Clover, Packie calls Niko to do a friend activity with him. After this event is completed, Niko will become friends with him. Packie is the fourth of five friends Niko will make within the game, and is available between 4 PM and 6 AM. He is available for six different activities; Bowling, Darts, Drinking, Pool, Show, and Strip Club. When Packie's "Like Stat" rises above 75% (and after completing the mission "Actions Speak Louder than Words "), the player will unlock his Special Ability. Packie's Special Ability allows Niko to call Packie and ask him to prepare a car bomb, which can be used to take down difficult targets. This ability can be useful in certain situations and missions. When the player requests a bomb, Packie will inform Niko of its location. Once Niko has located the bomb, he can detonate it by calling Packie. Receiving Packie's friendship bonus will award the player the "Dial 'B' for Bomb" trophy/achievement. He likes it when Niko drives fast, saying things such as "If you have somewhere to be then you may as go at pace." and "This is the way to do it, Niko." He also enjoys fighting while on friend activities, and - as with all friends - will assist in any combat during the activity. Skills (GTA V) Packie's Heist Skills for GTA V: *Max Health* *Accuracy* *Shoot Rate* *Weapon Choice* Murders committed *Eugene Reaper - Murdered during a bank heist by him and Derrick in retaliation for killing Michael Keane. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto IV * First Date (Cameo) * Luck of the Irish * Have a Heart (Post-mission phone call) * Harboring a Grudge (Boss) * Waste Not Want Knots (Boss) * Three Leaf Clover (Boss) * Tunnel of Death * Undertaker (Boss) * I'll Take Her (Voice) * Ransom (Voice/Boss) * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Out of Commission (Post-mission phone call/Revenge) ;The Lost and Damned * Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv LC * Ladies' Night * Ladies Half Price * Credits ;Grand Theft Auto V * Getaway Driver (Can be killed) * The Jewel Store Job (Optional) * The Paleto Score (Optional) * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional) Gallery Image:PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Artwork of Patrick. Image:PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.JPG|Police computer information on Packie. PatrickMcRearyIV.png|Packie in Luck of the Irish. DriveBy-GTA4-NPC.jpg|A pre-release screenshot featuring Packie drive-by shooting at the LCPD. ThreeLeafClover-GTA4-Bankheist.jpg|Packie, alongside his associates, during "Three Leaf Clover". DiamondsAreAGirlsBestFriend-GTAIV-meeting.jpg|The exchange between the McReary crime family and the Ancelottis' associates. Credits-TBOGT-Packie.png|Packie leaves Liberty City. PackieSittingOnCouch-GTAIV.png|Packie in GTA IV. pakshit.jpg|Packie McReary in GTA V. TheJewelStoreJob-GTA5.png|Packie preparing to rob Vangelico with Michael. PackieMcReary-GTAV.jpg|Packie at the Bureau Raid. Packie-GTAV Status.png|Packie's skills. PackieGTAV.jpg Packie_GTAV.jpg PatrickMcReary-GTAV.png Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Gameplay - Packie McCreary (HD)|Packie McReary Trivia *According to Gerald, Packie has a tattoo of his own name on one of his arms, though it is not shown at all in the game. *If the player positions the camera in such a way that they can see inside Packie's head, they will see a small cube with Packie's balaclava texture from the bank robbery. *Like most other characters, Packie will don a unique helmet when with the player on a motorcycle. His helmet is dark green, a reference to his Irish heritage. *Packie sings "Danny Boy" during one of the drinking outings with Niko. *in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price, Packie, along with Niko Bellic, can be fought and killed. Packie and Niko will have a colossal amount of health, and their deaths do not affect the story. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, Packie's favorite radio station is Liberty Rock Radio and he will respond positively if the player switches to this station whilst in a vehicle, claiming he wants it to play at his funeral. In Grand Theft Auto V, Packie's favorite radio station is Los Santos Rock Radio. *Packie dislikes playing darts, as he claims it is "boring", despite darts being a traditional Irish game and Packie being proud of his Irish roots, as he states himself. However, he only voices his disliking if the player beats him. *He will sometimes refer to Niko as "boyo", which traditionally refers to someone younger than oneself, despite Niko being a year older than Packie. *His artwork shows him fighting from a stance called "southpaw", which is largely used by left-handed people. Still, Packie is right-handed during gameplay. *If playing as Trevor, the player can take Packie and his friend to the Altruist Cult. If taken to the Altruist Cult, Packie will mention how he used to hate going bowling and playing darts in Liberty City, but admits to missing it after spending so much time in Los Santos. *Packie, along with Gustavo Mota and Chef, is one of three gunmen that will stay alive throughout all the heists if hired. *If aided in his random encounter in GTA V, Packie states that his fellow robber is the only person that he knows in Los Santos, however if chosen for the Jewel Store Job (his next possible appearance) he will somewhat contradict this by saying that he has met many people since moving there, speaking of their generally self centered nature. External Link *gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage Navigation }} de:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary hu:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary pt:Patrick McReary McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick Category:Characters in GTA V McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick Category:McReary crime family Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Random Encounters Category:Determinant Characters